A Christmas Wish Come True
by Inuyasha's Dark Angel
Summary: A five chapter holiday special. Wishes really do come true when you wish upon the right entity. Complete. Rewrite in progress.
1. Make a Wish

A Christmas Wish Come True

inuyashas-dark-angel  
PG  
General/Romance  
Summary: A five chapter Holiday special. Wishes really can come true if you wish on the right entity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Holiday of Christmas...

* * *

Chapter One 

Christmas was nearing, snow dusted the barren ground, and Tokyo was buzzing with gift-buyers. That is, in the Modern era anyway.

In Sengoku Jidai, it was another story.

"Hiraikotsu!" Came the familiar cry of the taji-ya Sango. Her weapon beheaded and sliced through multiple demons.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, the Tetsusaiga taking out another cluster of the endless amount of demons.

Miroku sighed as his Kazanna was out of use. He had left it open for too long already. One more use of it in the near future would mean his demise.

Shippo was on Kirara's back igniting his 'Fox Fire' at stray demons Kirara missed with her fangs.

AS the final number of demons thinned out, an overly large bundle of packages was thrown up from the well. Next came Kagome's head as she climbed up. Behind her a serpent descended its fangs, ready to devour her.

"Kagome duck!"

"Huh?" she responded, completely oblivious to the serpent. Then she saw Tetsusaiga swiping the air horizontally, coming at her head. She shrieked and lowered herself slightly back into the well.

Inuyasha sheathed his legendary sword and sighed.

"SIT!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha sat up from the oh-so familiar command and brushed himself off. "What the hell was that for wench?"

"For swinging that stupid sword of yours around like it's some toy!" Kagome yelled, now sitting on the lip of the well.

"Not my fault you came during a battle and a demon was about to eat you alive! Why the hell I try to put up with saving you,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's tone softened to a slightly embarrassed octave.

"Feh, whatever. No need to say anymore," He stood up and turned away.

"So Kagome-chan, what's with the unusually large bundle of colorful packages?" Sango asked, puncturing the silence.

"Yes, yes! What are these things okaa-san?" Shippo added pulling at a bell.

"These. Are Christmas presents. And the thing you're pulling on is a jingle bell."

"What are they for?"

"Here, I'll show you," Kagome took the bell from the kitsune's paw and shook it. A tinkling ring sang through the crisp early-evening air.

Shippo stared at the silver bulb and accepted it when Kagome gave it back to him. He shook it lightly then gradually harder and faster.

"Okay well, you remember what Christmas is right?"

"Is it that Holiday you celebrate in your time?" Miroku responded.

"Hai. I told you about it a few weeks ago right? Well, I've brought you all gifts. You're not supposed to open them for another two weeks but I'll make an exception." She untied the rope which bound the parcels together and picked up a wrapped box from the bunch. "Miroku-kun," Kagome handed over the blue with mittens wrapped box, a holly leaf and berries adorned the left hand corner. "Sango-chan," This box was gold and candy caned with a real candy cane on top. "Shippo, and what do you know, this box is yours." It was the box that had the bell on it. The wrapping paper was green with reindeer stamped on. "And Inuyasha-san," The second last box, it had a metallic red wrapping with music notes. A gold ribbon wrapped around and ended in a bow at the top. "Merry Christmas everyone,"

"Merry Christmas," everyone but Inuyasha replied.

"Come on, we'll open presents at Kaede's after I give her hers."

They began to walk off when Kirara, in her small neko form, mewed.

"Oh, don't worry Kirara. I didn't forget you," Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a gift bag of catnip and kitten toys.

Kirara mewed again and took the gift bag by the straps in her mouth.

Kagome giggled along with Sango as they continued onto Kaede's village.

When they reached the hut of the old miko they entered and were met by a welcoming fire.

"Kaede-baa chan, merry Christmas," Kagome handed the violet wrapped package to the elder priestess.

"Arigato Kagome,"

"Okay, I guess you can all open your gifts now," She clapped her hands together and kneeled on the floor with her friends.

"Oh, umm, Kagome-chan, we all got you gifts too," Sango said, producing a brown paper package from behind her.

Miroku, Shippo and Kaede followed suit. They thrust the packages at Kagome, who accepted hesitantly, "You guys really didn't have to, but arigato gomaizu anyway."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede then exchanged gifts amongst themselves.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was excluding himself from the group and was set next to the door. She was about to point it out when Sango whispered to her, "We exchanged gifts with him earlier, in seclusion. You know how shy he gets when it comes to interacting in a group," Kagome nodded in response.

"Oh wow! Arigato Kagome-kaa chan!" Came Shippo's hyper tones.

The two young women looked over to see Shippo's box in shreds with candy and toys splayed out. They giggled to see the young kitsune in such high spirits.

"You're welcome Shippo,"

He then proceeded to tear the other packages to find more toys and treats inside. "Arigato everyone!"

"Shippo, what did Inu-san get you?" Kagome whispered.

He pulled out a mini-katana covered in a teal sheath. "I think he had Totosai-sama make it,"

"And what did you give him?"

"What I gave everyone else. An assortment of my fox tricks,"

"I see," Kagome's heart felt touched and full upon hearing Inuyasha had joined in the Holiday spirit and festivities. A smile formed on her face as she looked over to Miroku who was ripping open the paper from his gifts.

He got a sutra/meditation kit from Kagome, a bunch of scrolls with monk tradition from Kaede, and pre-maid wards from Sango. "My dear Sango, may I ask to why these sutras are meant to ward off the hentai?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Umm, no, never mind. Forget I said anything,"

"Whatever," Sango scoffed then proceeding to open the parcels before her. From Kagome she received a gold heart-shaped locket in which a picture of Kohaku was set.

Kohaku has died at the hands of Naraku just a few weeks earlier. Sango's eyes glistened with tears at the memory of her brother. "How did you-?"

"This picture was in a book I found in my time. I had it photocopied and set into this locket,"

Sango was about to question 'book and photocopied' but Kagome cut her off, "Just some modern day technologies,"

Sango nodded and set the locket back down in the tissue papered box. From Kaede she got a weaponry care kit, and a kimono fit for a hime (princess). "Arigato gomaizu,"

Kaede's turn. From Kagome, a chart of medicinal herbs, along with storing containers and sutras; from Sango, a new set of scrolls and ward papers; and from Miroku, a chest of calligraphy and art inks and brushes. The old priestess thanked everyone kindly and urged Kagome to open her gifts.

Kagome opened the package from Sango, it was a kimono, an emerald green with a white obi and in random spots, a design of black flowers was set. "It's beautiful, arigato Sango-chan," She hugged the taji-ya and began opening Miroku's gift. Inside was a set of pearl white hair pieces and onyx combs. "Wow, Miroku-kun, arigato," She also hugged the monk and was amazed that he didn't grope her. Kaede's gift to her was a glass like globe, filled with a white smoky mist.

"A shikegami," Kaede explained. She was replied to by a thank-you hug.

Shippo's gift was an assortment of fox tricks and a drawing clearly depicting him, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others. Kagome embraced the kitsune child tightly, without cutting off his breathing.

* * *

It was sunset and the group was still in the hut, except for Inuyasha. He had left not long after Kagome had received her gifts. Kagome found what he had given to everyone else. For Sango a set of incenses and candles; Kaede a new bow and quiver of arrows; and Miroku a katana of his own, apparently he needed something to use after his wind tunnel was abolished. 

"I'm going out for fresh air," Kagome told the others.

"Alright," they droned in unison.

She left the hut and walked to the forest. Through the tress she could see the multiple colors of the setting sun. She kept going until the edge of the forest. Taking a seat on a large tree root, she watched the sun slowly disappear.

"Kagome-chan?" Came a familiar voice.

She turned slightly to see Inuyasha. "Hey," she greeted.

"Here," he thrust a small parcel into her hands. "And arigato for the-"

"Book?"

"Hai, and the ramen," Inuyasha shied as he finished speaking.

Kagome opened the package and found the gift inside. A stone with the kanji of his and her names inscribed on it."

"How did you-"

"I came across it and Totosai-sama said according to the stone that _we _are meant to be."

"Inuyasha-san," Kagome stood up slowly.

"Kagome-chan, I'm willing to try and start 'us' if you'll let me,"

"Of course," she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

Inuyasha tensed but then returned the embrace.

'I just wish that everyone could be happy this Christmas with the ones we hold so dear,' Kagome thought, resting her head under his chin. Unfamiliar warmth filled her hand and she slowly pulled away from Inuyasha. She unclenched the fist that concealed the stone to find it was glowing.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Hai, did you?"

"Hai, that's probably why it's glowing,"

They watched the stone disintegrate to a cloud of sparkles.

"We should head back,"

"I agree, oh and arigato for the gift and everything you've ever done for me,"

"As long as you're happy," Inuyasha draped his arm over Kagome's shoulders as they began to walk back to Kaede's.

Everyone was asleep when they returned so they padded down in their usual spots and fell asleep.

They were completely unaware of what was to come…

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! The first chapter of my five chapter special. I hope you enjoyed it…and if you didn't well…that's okay too I guess…well review whether you like it or not. Until next time! Claire. 


	2. An Alternate Universe

**As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...wherever there's a double page breaker, that's where the song is supposed to be.**

A Christmas Wish Come True

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Chapter Two: An Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for the plot…

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kagome groaned as she slammed her hand down on the tormenting device called the alarm clock. She groaned again and sat up, stretching all the tense muscles of her body. She had had the strangest dream ever.

She was a girl of the present and all her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were forms in the past. They exchanged Christmas gifts…

Typical Christmas anxiety dream, right? Wrong.

Inuyasha had given her a wish stone in which both their names were inscribed. Apparently, they were meant to be.

Meant to be? Fat chance. Inuyasha and her? What a laugh, if anything, they were meant to be rivals forever.

Kagome thought back to the dream, she had made a wish. It had been so everyone could be happy and with those they held so dear. Inuyasha had also made a wish, but it never came up in the dream. Why did it all seem so real?

_I wish to be in Kagome's time with everyone so we can have a wonderful Christmas; _a distinct voice rang in her head.

'What the hell?' was Kagome's first thought. 'That was Inuyasha's voice…could that have been his wish from the dream? Kami, I must be losing it. A shower and breakfast should do it,'

After a hot shower and breakfast, it was time to go to school.

"Mom, I'm heading out now!"

"Okay, bye hun, have a good day!"

Kagome left the house and ran down the shrine steps. There was no snow on the ground yet the Christmas feel was in the air anyway.

"Ohayo Kagome!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Ohayo, Sango-chan!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I did have the strangest dream last night,"

"You had a strange dream too?"

"Yeah," Kagome found herself describing the dream to her best friend.

"Kami, that was my dream too,"

"How do we explain this phenomenon?"

"It's surely not coincidence,"

"Oh well," They kept walking and discussed the events happening at school.

"So anyone ask you to the dance?"

"Houshi-san did,"

"The hentai? What did you say?"

"I told him yes if he swore not to grope me,"

"I knew you liked him,"

Sango blushed quickly, "Shut up Kagome,"

Kagome giggled at her friend's quick reply.

"So anyone ask you?"

"No,"

"Really? Well who do you want to ask you to the dance?"

"Anyone but Takahashi-san,"

"Kagome-chan, just come out with it and admit you like Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed furiously, "Do not. Wherever did you come up with that idea?"

"The first sign of liking someone: denial,"

"Sango-chan, I'll give you three seconds to run,"

"Uh oh," Sango ran away from the raging bull as fast as she could, though Kagome was soon hot on her trail.

Before long they were at the school and Sango was screaming for mercy. "Fine, but only because there would be too many witnesses if I killed you now,"

Miroku came up unexpectedly, looking awkward in the school uniform. "Ohayo my good ladies,"

"Ohayo Miroku," the girls greeted in unison before Kagome began her infamous countdown, "3-2-1…"

"Ahh! Hentai!" Sango screeched as she slapped the offender. Now she was in her own fit of a raging bull.

Miroku took the hint and ran, Sango nipping at his heels.

Kagome sighed and watched the two play chase. She was still trying to catch her breath when someone stepped up next to her.

"What's gotten you so out of breath?"

"I chased Sango around until we got here, but it was all useless because I ended up refraining from killing her,"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Ugh, whatever, there's no point in trying to argue with you today,"

"So I hear you've no date to the dance,"

"Yeah well I hear you haven't either,"

"Nani? Who told you? I'm gonna kill that Houshi,"

"Actually I just guessed,"

"Oh…yeah well, so what?"

"Nothing…I guess we're going along, 'cause no way in hell I'm going with you,"

"Yeah and no way I'm going with you,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Well that's the bell; I'll see you later,"

"Feh,"

The morning went by quickly and anticipation had built up among the students. Kagome was puzzled about this and by the many 'good lucks' that have been given to her.

"Sango-chan!" She called out in the corridor. "What's going on? All these people have been giving me 'good lucks' and 'I can't wait for this afternoon!'

"Don't you remember? Today's the final round of the Christmas sing-off. We're up against Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Kuso! How would I forget? Do we have everything ready? I'm so absent-minded!"

"Relax, everything's all set. Let's go eat lunch and get ready, k?

"Okay,"

They put their things away in their 'cubby holes' and went to the cafeteria. They got their lunches and sat at their usual table across from each other, soon to be joined by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So you ready to get an ass-whipping?" Inuyasha teased, nudging the girl beside him.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Please, if anyone's going to get their ass whipped, it's you."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha faked a gasp, "I didn't know you liked me so much to give me an ass-whipping?"

"Oh whatever,"

"So what song are you doing?" Miroku attempted to melt the tension.

"All I Want for Christmas is You. How about you guys?" Sango replied.

"An acapela version of Last Christmas,"

"So any real reason why you chose that song?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in question.

"No, it's just a good song," Kagome responded.

Another silence took over, followed by a strange phenomenon. If you had been sitting at that table you would have seen all four of them go into a trance. There were no longer pupils, irises, or whites in their eyes. Just darkness.

_The four looked around the strange white space that their minds had been sent, and also found they had lost the capability to speak._

'_The dream,' an airy voice spoke, 'The dream you all shared last night. It wasn't a dream, just a piece from your past. This universe you're in isn't the one where you originate…it is merely a figment of wish…This alternate universe will be eternal if you don't fulfill the wishes made. You have until the third sunset…that is all I can tell you for now, except that when you return to consciousness you will all be different in some way.'_

The four returned to the cafeteria from their entrancement. "Well that was different," Kagome said, looking at her friends.

"Tell me about it," Sango replied.

"I don't feel like eating anymore. I'm going to go get ready,"

"Yeah, I'll go too,"

"See you Yash,"

"Later, _koi,_"

The two girls left to go to the auditorium. "Did I just refer to Takahashi-san as Yash?"

"Yeah, and he just called you koi,"

"Weird, but the strange thing is that it felt so natural,"

"It sounded like it belonged too,"

"Do you think it had to do with that trance we were in?"

"Possibly,"

They prepared in absolute silence, and began warming up. They were matching in blue tank tops with glittery snowflakes in the bottom right corner, and white knee-length pencil skirts.

Soon it was time for the sing-off to begin.

The girls stepped out and looked out to their peers in the crowd. The music cued in and their gig began.

* * *

The crowd exploded into applause and they left stage west.

"Good job koi," Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kagome's waist as she passed him.

"Thanks, and good luck to you,"

The two guys stepped out onto the stage and began their acapela.

* * *

They exited stage west as the crowd gave them a standing ovation and waited with the girls for the verdict.

They were completely unaware of what was to come…

* * *

**_A/N: hee…recognize the last line? If you don't, go back and read the first chapter…anyway, hope you liked this chapter! What a twist, ne? Well reviews please and thank you, and until next time! _**

**_Claire_**


	3. Perfect

**As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...wherever there's a double page breaker that's where the song is supposed to be...**

A Christmas Wish Come True

Thank you to demongoddessYume, Flaming-Rosetta-Stone, and inuyashas-1gurl for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter Three: Perfect 

Disclaimer: My birthday was a month ago…I thought the copy rights would have come in by now…but alas, they have not…eleven more months until next birthday I guess…

* * *

The world warped around them. It seemed as if they were being pulled into another alternate universe. Maybe they were. Though where were they being taken this time? 

All four of them blacked out for a few seconds it seemed.

* * *

Soon, music filled their ears and chatter rang out. They opened their eyes to see the school gym in dimmed lights and multiple Christmas decorations. Girls were in gowns of white, blues, and black while guys were dressed down in white tux-styled suits. 

"We-we're at the dance," Kagome stated, she stared down to see herself in an ice green spaghetti strap evening gown.

Sango was in an ice pink strapless gown. She perfectly coordinated with Kagome with identical ice chandelier earrings and necklaces.

The guys were in black shelled suits with white shirts underneath.

"Okay, we're either in another alternate universe or a day into the future,"

"My vote's on a day,"

"As is mine,"

"Me too,"

"May as well make the most of it. Sango, as my date would you grace me with a dance?"

"Of course,"

* * *

Kagome looked on at her best friend with happiness, and a certain longing. As long as Miroku didn't pull one of his famous 'charms' she had a good feeling about tonight. At least her friends were having a good Christmas season thus far. If only she could have one…

* * *

"I know we swore that we weren't going to go to the dance together but…may I have this dance?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a smile, "Certainly,"

They walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor near Sango and Miroku who were already enjoying a slow dance. They held one another close and stared longingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

"So about that dream,"

"Yes, I'm listening,"

"I was wondering if you'd want to start of from where we left off in the past, or whatever you want to refer to it as,"

"Inuyasha, of course, I'd like that,"

"So even if we don't get out of this alternate universe, we'll still be together, I guess."

"I…guess I'd enjoy that,"

The song seemed to be un-ending, but neither couple minded. They could stay in the arms of their partner forever, for all they cared.

* * *

"Sango"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"In that dream"

"What about it?"

"It didn't seem that we were too close…so I was wondering,"

"Yes, Miroku,"

"You haven't heard what I was going to ask,"

"No, but it's written all over your face,"

Time was lagging and romance filled the air around the friends. None of them had been so happy in their lives. This alternate universe seemed to be doing well for them, though they each had a nagging part that wished to return to their pasts. No matter how well this life was going, it just didn't seem right.

* * *

Tonight was already past the second sunset…they only had tomorrow to fulfill the wishes…Though for now they were only worried about making the night worthwhile.

Another slow song came on and the friends willingly obliged to another dance. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him although it seemed impossible. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his chest. She heard and felt his steady heartbeat and it was in sync with her own. Could this be the best night of her life? No. This wasn't even _her _life; it was fake…nothing more than an image…the best night of her life was the one that had taken place in Sengoku Jidai. That was where she and Inuyasha had actually gotten together…where all their memories lay, where everything was the way it should be…

The song ended, seemingly too soon for the couples. None had realized it, but the spotlight had moved onto them during the last dance.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," Came the Deejay's voice, "That's a sight we never thought we'd see! We knew it was coming but who knew it was going to be this soon. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango? Wow, they finally got together!"

Everyone in the gym cheered and clapped as the couples blushed and shied away.

"Well, I heard Kagome has a special surprise. Come on up here, and grab the mike!"

Kagome blushed a bit darker and walked over to the platform on which the deejay stood. He gave her the microphone and cued the music.

The introduction began and Kagome closed her eyes, quickly re-running the lyrics through her head.

* * *

The deejay motioned for Sango and she came up, grabbed another mike and joined her best friend.

* * *

Everyone applauded as the two girls stepped off the stage platform after returning the mikes to the deejay.

"Good job," the guys praised as an upbeat song began to play.

They began leaving the gym, for some reason they all had an impulse to do so. In no time they arrived at the park. The light of the full moon brightly illuminated their path even through the trees. It still hadn't snowed so the girls weren't feigned in their gowns.

Their moonlit stroll deemed the perfect way to end the evening. Soon they came across the riverbank and decided to sit and relax. Sango and Miroku sat a fair distance away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

No words were spoken and Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up and looked up at the starry sky. As her neck soon became stiff from the somewhat awkward position, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her eyes shut slowly as she enjoyed the 'one-on-one' time with Inuyasha.

Moments seemed like peaceful eternities when Kagome felt a cold sensation on the tip of her nose. Her eyes fluttered open to see snowflakes slowly dance to the ground. She lifted her head to take in Mother Nature's beautiful winter phenomenon.

"It's getting chilly," She heard Inuyasha state as a warm garment engulfed her. She shifted to see that Inuyasha had draped his suit jacket over her shoulders, so she smiled in thanks.

They sat through another silence until Sango's voice punctured the serenity. They got up and returned to the school parking lot. Apparently Inuyasha had driven the group to the dance.

Sango and Miroku slid into the back seat of his Acura RSX and Kagome into the passengers' seat. Before Inuyasha had even pulled out of the parking lot, he noticed his friends were asleep. Not knowing anything else to do, he pulled out his cell phone.

_He _was aware of what was to come…

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks, installment three of five in this oh-so sweet Christmas fic of mine. I hope you liked the romantic glint I added, and I apologize if the fic seems to be moving kind of fast, although might I remind you that this fic is FIVE chapters long. Anyway, until next time! Reviews would be GREATLY, greatly appreciated! Thank you ever so kindly, 

Claire .


	4. Snow Fun

**As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...wherever there's a double page breaker that's where the song is supposed to be...**

A Christmas Wish Come True

Thank you to all who reviewed they were greatly appreciated! More would be nice too…

* * *

Chapter Four: Snow Fun 

Disclaimer: Alas, I have no ownership of anything used in this story, except of course the plot…

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to take in a dimly lit room. Where could she be? What was this, the comforter she lay under was silk. Since when did her family have silk bed spreads? On that note, since when was her bed this soft? Okay, seriously…where was she? 

She sat up abruptly and reached over to what resembled a lamp. Light immediately illuminated the room. The walls were a French vanilla, the floor a maple hardwood, and the bed sheets were black and red.

This was so not her bedroom…wait, what was she dressed in? A black tank top and red silk pajama pants…She shrieked. Someone had undressed and redressed her…

A few moments later a door on the far wall opened and Inuyasha stumbled in. "What's the matter?" he slurred his voice husky from sleep.

"Okay, I'm really freaked out…where am I, why are you here, and WHO DRESSED ME?"

"Calm down, okay, well, firstly you're at my house, secondly, this is my house, thirdly one of the maids,"

"Why am _I _here?"

"You, Sango, and Miroku fell asleep on the way home from the dance, so I called up your parents and told them I'd bring you three here."

"I see…so which room is this?"

"Mine…Sango's in the spare…and Miroku and I bunked out in the connecting room," He directed to the door from which he had come. "Well, seeing as we're both up, why don't we go down for breakfast?"

"Sure," Kagome eased herself out of bed and graciously accepted Inuyasha's offering arm.

They walked out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs. It wasn't a mansion, but the house was large and lavish. In the kitchen they found Inuyasha's mother making pancakes and sipping tea.

"Ohayo," she greeted with a smile.

"Ohayo Izayoi-sama,"

"Kagome, drop the 'sama' it's much too formal."

"Alright,"

"Now then, pancakes?"

"Yes please,"

"Sure mom,"

Just as they sat down to eat, they heard a scream, and a thud. Soon after Miroku came running in with a hand-printed face, with a flushed Sango behind him.

"Baka hentai!" Sango screamed as Miroku ducked under the table.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome grabbed her friend from behind and held her back.

"Well, I'm guessing he 'woke' you up?" Inuyasha stated more than questioned.

"Hai,"

"Okay, enough." Izayoi coaxed everyone. "Just have a seat, and at least get through breakfast,"

Moments later everyone was calm and seated, of course Miroku and Sango being furthest away from each other.

"I think you should all go out to the winter festival in the park today. Then later we can all meet up at the Sunset Shrine to help Kagome and her family, decorate the shrine,"

The friends merely nodded in unison and proceeded to finish their pancakes. They returned back to the rooms they had stayed to find Izayoi had had maids lay out clothing for them to wear out in the snow.

Half an hour later they all met in the foyer. Izayoi had ordered a taxi-van to bring them to the park.

At the park there were so many things to do. Whether it be snowman making, snowball fight tournaments, ice sculpting and much more. They decided on applying for the snowball fight tournament, then going on a sleigh ride.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

As the sleigh moved along, gliding over the ice covered pathways of the park the friends joked around and enjoyed the sight of the wonderful season of winter.

* * *

As much as they were joking around, there was room for a slight tinge of romance. The couples sat next to their partner and snuggled, enjoying the other's company though much of the joking left little room for 'quality time'.

_**  
**_

* * *

The sleigh ride lasted for about half an hour, it had run along the whole vicinity of the park. Now they were headed for the snowball tournament.

The tourney didn't go so well for them. They had ended up declaring war on each other, leaving the opposing team out on the side. Inuyasha stuffed snow down Kagome's jacket, as Miroku had smashed a handful of snow into Sango's face. Soon they were wrestling with one another in hopes of revenge. That ended well, in getting them disqualified and banned from that area. Though you had to admit the sight of snow quarreling teenagers was fairly amusing.

* * *

The fun lasted for hours but soon the friends were getting tired and needed to call it a day. Anyway, they had to go meet everyone at Kagome's shrine to decorate.**_

* * *

_**

Instead of calling for a taxi, they decided to walk home. Besides, it was a beautiful day, give or take a few gusts of sudden wind and cold.**_

* * *

_**

At the shrine, they were greeted by their families. Kagome's mother, Sota, and grandpa; Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Inu no Tai Shou; Sango's father, and Kohaku; Miroku's father, and Mushin were already setting up lights and decorations on the shrine grounds.

* * *

********

The group of close family and friends enjoyed having time with one another, in such high spirits. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't pick a fight with each other. Soon the shrine grounds were ravishing in Christmas cheer, with lights, snowmen Kohaku and Sota had made, an ice sculpture Kagome and Inuyasha's mothers had done, and many more festive items.**_

* * *

_**

They went inside and sat in the living room, enjoying hot cocoa. They recapped on the day, and recent activities. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango decided on not telling their families about the alternate universe and the dream.

* * *

Late evening neared so everyone decided to pack in for the night. Kagome's mother grandfather saw the adults out, Sota and Kohaku followed closely, and Kagome and her friends lagged behind.

Near the end of the hallway, the four friends stopped to say their goodbyes. Sango and Miroku hugged, though they were heading the same way to go home as they released each other they looked over to their also embracing friends. They looked at each other and chuckled quietly.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave their friends odd glares as if to ask them what they were snickering about.

Sango pointed above them to the ceiling. And low and behold their hung a sprig of mistletoe.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on each other's lips.

"Best Christmas ever," Kagome whispered.

A rip formed below them and sucked them through into its black swirling vortex.

They had no idea what was going to happen next.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! The second last chapter! I'm sorry if it seemed like I rushed this chapter a little…okay maybe not a little, but still…can you blame me if I'm not feeling all that hot? Yes, sadly I was sick all day...and in the bathroom quite a few times, throwing up my innards, but you REALLY don't need to know that...Well until the next chapter! Reviews would be nice! Thank you! 

Claire


	5. Home Again

**A/N: Hey all! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating on Christmas like I meant to...but due to uncalled for circumstances (hem hem, sister, father, and over-bearing relatives and their rambunctuous parties.blame the alcohol) Anyway, here's the last chapter, I hope it didn't come too late for you! I apologize again...

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Home Again

D/C: sigh I still don't own any of this, except for the plot of my fic...

* * *

Inuyasha had been the first to awaken. He looked around and took in his surroundings.

Kaede's hut.

That's where he was. He peered around again to see his friends still sleeping. A strange touch pulled at his body and he gazed down to find himself still in Modern day clothes. Blue jeans, and a black turtle neck sweater...they made him itch like crazy. Beside him lay his haori and hakama set, in a rush he ran out of the hut and into the forest so he could change.

Inuyasha soon returned to his friends who had just woken up, also in their Modern era clothing. One-by-one, except for Kagome, they left the hut and went to redress in their usual outfits.

The morning went by quietly, the friends only lightly discussing the events of the past few 'days'. Incidently, snow had yet to dust the ground of that, the Feudal, era. The ground still stood brown, and dull as the air was still dry, and somewhat warm.

The day was passing treacherously slow, and the friends had no idea how to beat the bore. A dip in the river proved too cold, a walk in the forest seemed too casual...Kagome sighed at the fact that though she adored the Warring States, that didn't stop the fact that it wasn't as intriguing and enticing as her own era. She decided to leave to get some things from the Modern times so that they had at least one thing to occupy their time a little bit.

Inuyasha decided to go with her. Apparently just a quaint look and listen to the hustle and bustle of Modern life would give him a kick.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed, but alas, they could only go as far as the well. But no matter, anything was better than just lounging around lazily in Kaede's hut.

Though when they reached the well, the friends just decided to sit on the ground for some reason. Kagome leaned her back up against the well and let out a deep breath. The rest of the group followed suit and sat down in a circle.

They had no idea how long they had been sitting there when the sky began to turn a bluish-grey. Kagome shot her eyes upward as if to find an answer to the sudden change of color in the sky. Nothing. She cast her eyes back down to the ground, but was soon greeted by a wet and cold tingling on her nose. She held her hand out, palm up, and soon had a snowflake fall upon it.

The others looked up and saw that it had begun to snow. Their moods lifted and they stood up, to properly welcome the first snowfall. They twirled, and walked through the light flurries, and soon came to hug their respective partner.

Soon snow covered the ground in at least an inch. Inuyasha picked Kagome up by the waist and spun her around. Lovingly they stared into each other's eyes. What the previous 'days' had brought hadn't been what they were expecting to be, but no matter, they were together now, and that was all that mattered...

Sure, a wish can come true if you wish on the right entity, but it might not come true in the way you expect it to...more likely it'll become reality in the way you least expect it...but no matter, a wish will come true as it may, and you might never be completely aware of what is to happen next...

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it...I'm sorry if it seems so short, but mind you, it's four in the morning and I'm just typing this up as it comes...no dialogue in this chapter...nor a Christmas carol but oh well...I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it...I'll be back for a Valentine's day one-shot, and possibly a set of one-shots for other holidays as well...well until we 'meet' again!**

**Claire **


End file.
